This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Pathology services were provided to a variety of investigators both at the center and from outside institutions. Services included routine hematoxylin and eosin histology, electron microscopy, and histopathology consultation. AIDS related and non-AIDS related.